This invention is directed towards a welding clamp.
This invention generally relates to a process and apparatus for tacking and welding together segments of pipe supported by a jackstand.
Typical methods of welding pipe involves placing the pipe on a jackstand and tack welding the pipe to the stand. After the fitting has been tacked to pipe, the pipe must be separated from the stand. Thereafter, tacks securing pipe in jackstand must be removed from the pipe. This is a cumbersome and time-consuming operation.
Various types of conventional clamps, such as a C-clamp, are at times used in an effort to secure a pipe to a jackstand without the need of a temporary weld. However, conventional C-clamps and similar apparatuses are not suited for securing a segment of pipe to a jackstand in a sufficiently secure manner that permits subsequent pipe welding. Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art of pipe clamps which facilitate the welding process.
The present invention provides a welding clamp which is secured by its base to the receiving plate of a conventional jackstand. An upright member extends from the base and is angled in a direction which extends toward a vertical axis defined by the jackstand. The support member defines a sleeve along an upper end, the sleeve configured for and receiving a substantially horizontal arm in a slideable and adjustable engagement. One end of the arm defines a threaded aperture through which a bolt is positioned. A first end of the bolt defines a handle, while a lower second end of a bolt defines a pivoting anchor. By movement of the sliding arm, the bolt and pivoting anchor may be centered with respect to the receiving plate of the jackstand. The threaded bolt and attached anchor can then be used to engage and secure a length of pipe placed within the jackstand.
In one embodiment of the invention, the welding clamp comprises a threaded bolt having a first end and a second end, the second end defining a terminal anchor; an arm defining a threaded aperture at a first end, the threaded aperture operatively engaging the threaded bolt; a sleeve adapted for receiving and supporting therethrough the arm, the sleeve carried by a first end of a support member, the support member extending beneath a plane defined by a lower edge of the arm; a base, the base connected to a second end of the support member, the base further defining a notch within a sidewall of the base, the base adapted for receiving an edge of a jackstand support plate; a threaded fastener operatively engaging an aperture defined by the base, a first end of the fastener in selective engagement with the notch.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a process of securing a segment of pipe within a jackstand for subsequent welding which comprises the steps of: supplying a jackstand having a receiving plate; placing within the receiving plate a segment of pipe; providing a welding clamp having a base which is reversibly attached to an edge of the receiving plate and further defining a sliding arm member which extends above the segment of pipe, the arm member carrying along one end a threaded bolt, the threaded bolt used to apply a securing and downwardly directed force along the upper surface of the segment of pipe; welding the segment of pipe to a second segment of pipe; and, removing the now welded pipe from the welding clamp.
These and other embodiments and features of the invention will become still further apparent from the accompanying description, appended claims, and drawings.